Twin Dragons Chronicles
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: **updated** Ok! Who doesn't love the twins?! I mean they're just so lovable the way they are so close and all..plus they hot. Well these are just some little advantures each of them go through. R&R!
1. Together as one, Cross my heart

Rain tapped against the window accompanied by bolts of thunder that danced across the sky. Two boys where in a room at an inn. One was sleeping peacefully, the other tossing furiously against the sheets in his bed. His dream was a nightmare..

"Aniki! ANIKI!" 

He ran towards his brother who was laying on the ground with a heavy bleeding wound.

The boy cried wanting his brother to wake up or move.

He didn't know he was crying out loud or calling his brother, but he was. Amiboshi went to his side and softly shook Suboshi. His eyes jolted open and looked around with fear until his gaze came to the one who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Anki.." He whispered, in tears. Amiboshi hugged his younger brother, trying to calm him down. It was like this for a while. Suboshi kept on having nightmares about loosing the one most dear to him in all the world. The only thing was that if one day…they would come true.

"Go to sleep Suboshi.. I'm here…I won't leave I promise." Ami whispered reassuring words in his younger twin's ear.

"You promise?.." Suboshi looked up into his bother's kind eyes. Ami nodded. "I'll always be here for you." He smiled, "Go back to sleep."

Suboshi laid back down and closed his eyes as Ami took out his flute and began to play. The tune was soothing and helped Suboshi drift off into slumber.

As the sun perched on the horizon, yet was hardly seen through the clouds in the sky, quietness was disturbed by a sound of someone waking up. The boy turned and stirred as he finally opened his eyes. A faint cough was heard, making Suboshi jump up into a sitting position. "Aniki?.." He looked over at his brother's bed to see him there. What scared him was he did not look well.

Suboshi bit his lip and quietly made his way over. "Aniki.." He shook the older one gently. Ami shifted and turned to look at Suboshi, "Hm?...what are you doing up so early…the sun just began to rise...I think anyway."

"Oh um…are you all right?" The younger one watched, waiting attentively for an answer. Ami smiled, "Yes I'm fine. Why are you asking?" He put his arms behind his head and looked into his brother's eyes. Suboshi shook his head, "Never mind…I'm just a bit edgy I guess.."

"There's no reason for that…get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." Suboshi nodded and went back into his bed but not quite asleep. After a few minutes, Ami was restless and sat up looking out the window. His breathing was a bit not normal but he paid no mind to it.

Suboshi watched quietly to see if Ami was lying to him or not. Ami curled up coughing into the sheets. This almost gave Suboshi a heart attack but he refrained himself from doing anything. He knew Ami would still just deny it. He turned over, not wanting to see anymore. He wished his brother wouldn't lie to him but Ami was always trying to show he was strong. Suboshi smiled and went to sleep once more.

A strike of thunder bounced through the air, a small thump followed. Subo awoken to find no one in Ami's bed. His gaze shifted to the floor and almost leaped over to his brother. "Aniki!…Ami! Ami!.." Suboshi lifted up the body of his older brother. His face was flushed with fever and body trembling. While crying, he tended to Amiboshi as best as he could. He placed him in the bed and covered him with the blankets. A soaked cloth was placed on his forehead and a hand held his…never going to let go.

Suboshi wiped his eyes, he was so worried about his brother. He wished he would wake up, move, or just show some sign he was still there. "A-Ami…I'm here…I won't go anywhere…just like you said you wouldn't leave me…please...Ami wake up.." He smiled in relief as he saw his aniki open his eyes. 

"S-Suboshi…" Ami spoke in a weak tone of voice. Subo looked at him, "Do you need anything? Is anything wrong? Are you in pain? Ami say something!" Amiboshi laughed a bit, "Calm down.. I'll be all right. I probably just caught a little cold.." Suboshi checked his temperature and frowned some, "I don't think just any cold would give you a fever like this. Maybe I should go look for a doctor. Aniki I'll be right back!" Before Ami could open his mouth, Suboshi was out the door and gone. 

Amiboshi sat up in the bed, looking towards the gray colored sky. He shivered some pulling the covers only his body. Suboshi came back in a few moments later with an irritated look on his face. He was a bit surprised to see Amiboshi sitting up but he walked back over and took his old spot on the bed.

Ami knew that look on Subo's face. "What happened?" He asked quietly. Suboshi folded his arms, "'It'll pass…just give him lots of fluids and rest. He'll be fine'…Damn doctors. They don't know anything." Amiboshi smiled and rested his head on the silky pillow closing his eyes. Suboshi rambled on a bit more but became quiet as he noticed Ami had nodded off to sleep.

He stroked Ami's forehead tenderly and whispered to him quietly, "Aniki…don't ever leave me.." Suboshi laid his head down next to Amiboshi's pillow and watched as his brother slept.

Later on in the day, Suboshi was woken up as he heard his brother's harsh cough. "Aniki.." He whimpered, hating to see Amiboshi like this. After all, his brother took care of him, fed him, watched him, tended to his need and was always there for Suboshi but right now in return, all he could do was watch his aniki struggle to fight against his illness.

Suboshi rewetted the towel and placed it back on Ami's forehead. Subo was a bit startled as he saw two blue eyes looking up at him, but he just smiled and tried to make Ami go back to sleep. He could tell in relation to when he was ill as well. He didn't want to eat, drink, sleep and just kept whining. But Ami was nothing like this. He just wanted to cry as he felt so useless. Suboshi felt two arms draw around him into a hug and couldn't help but burst into tears.

"Suboshi...stop…I'm all right. Please…I don't like seeing you sad." Ami spoke gently trying to sooth his brother from his fears and sadness. He began to hum softly, the tune settled Suboshi very much and the two brothers were left in peace one in the others arms…

__ ****

Yes, it was your sweet voice calling my name

that saved me from despair when I stood at the cliff's edge.

Let's become one, holding each other so that

the two crosses we bear become one.


	2. I Wish

The two brothers wandered down a long tiring path. The sun had gone down half way from where they started. Amiboshi was humming a soft tune, as it was hard to play the flute and walk. Suboshi looked ahead, tired of walking and wanted to do something…cause trouble or…or something! "Aniki..I'm bored…" He whined. Ami smiled, knowing how his brother must feel. "Please be a bit more patient. We should be coming to a town so-." He stopped and looked ahead, "That's funny…we should have seen it by now."

Suboshi stopped as well and squinted , maybe catching a glimpse of some… "Aniki..What is that?" Suboshi questioned something moving in the distance. Ami looked ahead, "I don't see anything…" Subo looked to Ami then back down the road, "But its there! Its..its..some..beast like thing!" He ran off. "Suboshi! Wait! It could be~!" Ami was cut off as he gasped, seeing his brother disappear. "Suboshi!" He ran after, looking around.

"Aniki..down hear…" A faint voice spoke from the ground. Ami looked down finding his brother in a hole, covered in mud. Ami bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Suboshi pouted and crossed his arms, "Don't you dare!" Ami knelt down sticking out a hand for Suboshi to grab on. Suboshi tried to get up but felt it was difficult and painful. "Aniki…it hurts.." He whimpered. Amiboshi jumped down and knelt down to his brother, "What does?" 

"I can't stand.." Suboshi tried in vain to get up but couldn't bare it. Ami lifted him gently but set him down as his younger sibling cried out. Suboshi's ankle was a bit bloody and red, which caught Ami's eye. He sighed and looked worried, "Suboshi…I think you may have sprained something." Subo blinked then laughed lightly, "Nah its just the way I fell!" He tried to climb out but Ami ended up pushing his younger to get there then jumped up himself. 

"Suboshi listen to me. You better rest here for a while and let me take care of that before it gets infected." Ami said sternly. Subo looked at his brother then down at the ground and nodded. Ami ripped a piece off his shirt then placed a stick on Subo's ankle and tied it. Suboshi bit his lip, vowing not to show pain, but it was really killing him. He wanted to scream out but tired to be calm, to show he was able to be strong.

Ami smiled and hugged him comfortingly. "It will be over soon…" Ami whispered lovingly. Then towards the sky he set his gaze seeing the sun almost setting. "We should red here." Suboshi shook his head then tried to stand. "I'm fine we can get to the village!" Ami frowned slightly, "Suboshi sit down." Suboshi, unexpectedly, glared at him and began yelling. "I'm fine! Stop treating me like a child! I can do what I want to!"

"I-I'm sorry.." Amiboshi absorbed those words quickly with his heart aching. He didn't mean to get his younger brother angry…He just wanted him to be safe. Suboshi, with tears in his eyes, half shocked at himself, started limping away. 

Amiboshi stood up and followed a distance away, feeling as if he had done awful. 

Further down, further into the night; Suboshi couldn't stand the pain any more and just fell. Ami ran to him as quickly as possible. "Suboshi…please rest." Suboshi looked up at his older brother and just cried, "You…I yell at you and you act as if nothing happened.." Ami smiled sadly, "I don't care…you're my brother and I will always love you." Suboshi curled up in his brother's arms. 

Amiboshi gently lifted his brother into his arms and walked on, carrying him down the path. Suboshi looked up at his brother's kind face and smiled softly. 

As the darkness filled the night; Ami was growing tired and Suboshi was getting restless. He kept kicking by accident but Ami never said anything. It brought a smile to Ami's face when he was reminded of their past. Suboshi always kicked Ami out of the bed and when Ami finally got his own bed, Suboshi cried.

There was a good shady tree near by which Ami took this opportunity to sit under. He laid Suboshi down gently on the grass with his head in his lap. A kiss was placed on the younger one's forehead then blue eyes were taken to the clear midnight sky. Stars were shining brightly, one most of all which was just above the two.

"Aniki…" Suboshi whispered. Ami looked down and smiled as he saw his brother slightly awake. "Is there something you need?" Suboshi nodded slightly. "Never leave and always love me…" Ami held his hand gently, "I promise like I always have." Suboshi closed his eyes. "Oh one more thing…I love you too...Aniki." Amiboshi looked up to the stars and made a wish…

**__**

Just looking at your sleeping face,

It's so gentle

It almost makes me cry

I wish I could convey

These warm feelings in my heart, in any way.

I wish..


End file.
